Nam (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 Nam collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu DB Part 2 *Release date: 1980's In the late 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Nam appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as green, tan, red, blue, or yellow. The mini rubber figurine comes with both arms to his sides. *Dragon Ball Miniature Keshi series *Release date: Unknown This miniature Nam figurine is available in a tan base. It is crafted in a rather chibi format with both hands raised up as he crouches to perform his fighting technique. These pieces are available in Keshi format and have a unique mold. Pieces included in this set are Android 8, General White, Nam, Ninja Murasaki, Commander Red, General Blue, Pirate Robot, Chi-Chi, Bulma, Master Roshi, Master Roshi pumped-up, Emperor Pilaf, Buyon, Major Metallitron, Colonel Silver, Goku (Kamehameha), Goku with Power Pole, Jackie Chun, Great Ape Goku, and the Kickboxer. *Tenkaichi Budokai Tournament playset *Release date: 1986 This unique playset was released in the late 80's incorporating participants from the World Martial Arts Tournament, who are miniature figurines able to be placed on the playset. Each playset comes with a slew of characters but this one in particular has numerous contestants included. Nam is seen performing a swift chopping attack as he bends forward. Others included in this same Budokai set are Ranfan, Krillin, Jackie Chun, Goku, Bulma, Bacterian, and a Great Ape Goku. *Model Kit Mini Set 030 *Release date: 1986 These mini snap-together model kits were released in 1986 by Bandai. This specific set included Nam along with the World Tournament Chairman and Goku. The base for the model kit is yellow, although the kit can be finished and painted. Each figurine has two snap-together pieces, a front and backside. Nam's position is that of a crouching fighting stance, with one hand in a chopping motion and the other pulled back and kept beside his waist. This is pack number 8 of 8 different packs in this set. Banpresto *Mini Collection 2 series *Release date: 2004 This set included a few Dragon Ball characters in miniature scale. Nam was included among the pieces in this set and is portrayed with his eyes shut as he meditates with both hands in the praying position. Others included in the same Mini Collection 2 set are Ninja Murasaki, Mercenary Tao, General Blue, Upa, Jackie Chun, Korin, Android 8, Goku with his orange gi, and Goku with his winter clothes. All the figurines come in miniature boxes with their image on front. *DWC Dragonball series Volume 4 *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Nam as collectible number DB031 in the miniature volume 4 set and was released in July, 2009. The figure comes with both hands positioned together in a prayer stance and is portraying his powerful and stagnant might, kept inside his potentially unbreakable exterior. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. Others included in this same set are Ranfan, Giran, the World Tournament Announcer, Great Ape Goku, Bacterian, Kid Goku, and Jackie Chun. Plex *Dragon Ball Anime Heroes series Part 2 *Release date: 2007 Plex has also released a follow-up assortment of basic figures in the “Mini Big Head” style. Released in October 2007, this assortment, entitled “Anime Heroes” Part 2 has a wide variety of characters, including Nam. This Nam mini figure comes with his prayer stance, with both hands placed together in unison. The mini figurines in this set go for a rather adorable and cute look and stand at about 4.5 cm (1.7 inches). *Ultimate Technique series *Release date: 2009 Plex has also released an assortment of “Ultimate Technique” figurines, the title given due to the attack stances that the figures come in. Released in March, 2009, this is a chibi series displaying numerous techniques the characters have portrayed in the series. Nam was released in this set performing his Cross Arm Dive technique, showing him with his fierce expression as he lunges at his opponent at hyper-speed from the sky above. The attack aura is seen emanating from in front of his deadly maneuver, a light blue tone giving the feel of his body shredding through the air itself. This feature, along with his reaction adds great detail to this piece. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise